1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rib rack with sauce pan and more particularly pertains to increasing the volume of ribs to be cooked at one time on a grill with a rib rack with sauce pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbecue cooking systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbecue cooking systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking meats and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,595 to Hilstolsky discloses a rack system including a horizontal polygonal base frame assembly and identical top frame for use with pans and is provided for teaching of interlocking wire frame work used to form a rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,177 to Booker discloses a commercial barbecue cooker and is provided for illustrating the use of a plurality of stacked racks for supporting ribs during the cooking procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,500 to Rafferty, Sr. discloses the ornamental design for a barbecue skewer rack.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,861 to Fielding et al. discloses the ornamental design for a combination support rack and bowl for barbecue accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,307 to Birmingham discloses the ornamental design for a combined barbecue smoker and cooker.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rib rack with sauce pan for increasing the volume of ribs to be cooked at one time on a grill.
In this respect, the rib rack with sauce pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the volume of ribs to be cooked at one time on a grill.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rib rack with sauce pan which can be used for increasing the volume of ribs to be cooked at one time on a grill. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.